powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth installment in the Super Sentai franchise. It was the first Super Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series - footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers Allies *Ancient Tribes **Yamato Tribe ***Yamato King ***Yamato Queen ***The Black Knight **Sharma Tribe ***Otome **Etof Tribe **Daim Tribe **Risha Tribe ***Risha Tribe Princess Yui *Mysterious Wizard Barza *Gnome (8, 17-18) *Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) *Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) *Djinn (11) *Fairy DonDon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) Others *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Djinn's kids Yukari, Takuya & Mariko (11) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Ryota (17-18) *Kazo & Yuuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Kameda Chisato (35) *Tadashi (36) *Sayoku (38) *Kota (40-42) *Sayaka (44) *Kouichi (45) *Good Samarian Old Lady (46) *Satoshi (47-50) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamie(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt & Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) Monsters *'Dora Monsters' *'Dokiita-Dora Monsters' Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Arsenal *Dino Bucklers *Dino Medal *Dinocrystals *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slingers *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon **Ryuugekiken **Mothbreaker **Triceralance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Dinosaur Eggs *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken Zaurer Machines *Roadzaurer 1 *Sidezaurer 2 *Sidezaurer 3 Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger *'Ending': Bouken Shite Rappapi--ya! *'Mecha Theme (Daizyujin)': Daizyujin no Uta *'Mecha Theme (Dragon Caesar)': Dragon Caesar no Uta *Dolla! ~Majo Bandora no Theme~ *Kibou no Ken *Tyrannoranger Yuushi *Yumemiru Otome no Chikarakobu *Shippo Piki Piki *Hop Up Night Cast * Geki: * Goushi: (Credited under ) * Dan: * Boi: * Mei: * Burai: ** Burai (young): * The Witch Bandora: * Barza: * Clotho: * Lamie: * Great Satan: * Kai: * Satoshi: * Satoshi's friends: , , * Narrator: Voice performers * Totpat: * Bokbak: * Grifforzer: * Pleprechuan: * Golems, Dokiita Golems, Dora Cockatrice, Dora Cockatrice 2, Dora Silkis: * Great Satan (31, 46): * Tyrannosaurus, Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin: * Saber Tiger, Dora Narcissus: * Dora Franke, Zombie Franke, Satan Franke: * Dora Goldhorn: Suit actors * Tyranno Ranger: , * Mammoth Ranger: , * Tricera Ranger: , * Tiger Ranger, Tyrannosaurus: , * Ptera Ranger: , * Dragon Ranger: , Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Totpat: * Grifforzer: , Kazutoshi Yokoyama * Bokbak: Minoru Watanabe * Pleprechuan: Stage Shows * Zyuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Zyuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series. *The Opening Song and Shippo Piki Piki were performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who also performed the Turboranger opening and ending themes as well as 4 insert songs. *This is the only post-Fiveman season to not get an official tribute episode in Gokaiger. *Although not the first series to have an animal-based mech (Liveman's Land Lion was the first one), Zyuranger's mechs were the first to be completely based on animals with no resemblance to other vehicles with animal motifs. **This is also the first series to utilize ancient or extinct fauna for mechs; this would be followed most notably by Abaranger and Kyoryuger, but also by Timeranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. *This is the first of only two seasons in which the team has a translation in kanji; the other being Goseiger. Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *